Abyssal Anguish
Overview :"An advanced form of Dark Anguish that adds a shockwave of dark magick to the current weapon, remaining active for a longer period of time." An advanced version of Dark Anguish that adds shockwaves and lasts twice as long - one and a half minutes. After a relatively brief incantation, just under ten seconds, the right hand weapon is surrounded with a dark-element enchantment that lasts for one and a half minutes. While the enchantment is active, physical attacks with a weapon also strike with the tongue of dark energy. The tongue slight increasing the knight's effective attack range with melee weapons, and adds extra hits and damage to each strike. With a staff, the range of Magick Billow is greatly increased, and many spells produce a shockwave on completion of casting. The dark enchantment is overlayed on top of any earlier weapon enchantments, and does not replace it - unlike other dark weapon enchantments the spell does not produce Critical Hits. The power of the spell scales with the Magick and physical power of the magick shield, though is dominated by magick, and is boosted if the wielder's magick is boosted. Usage and effects :Note - only Abyssal Anguish produces shockwaves, Dark Anguish does not. Abyssal and Dark Anguish add dark-element damage - using it on enemies weak to darkness, such as The Dragon, is extremely effective. If an upgraded Rusted Magick Shield is used to incant this spell, the shield's effects transfer to the primary weapon used, allowing standard attacks with a powerful sword or mace to also debilitate with poison and/or torpor. The shockwaves can also carry the debilitation. Despite being dark magic, no part of this spell can cause dark Critical Hits. Dark tongue damage Damage from the dark enchantment is independent of that done by the sword, mace or staff equipped - which remains unchanged. The power of the spell is entirely dependent on the incanting magick shield's magick power plus the caster's innate magick ability, and independent of the primary weapon. The power of the spell is significant - for example enchanting using a relatively modest unenhanced Blue Kite Shield can multiply damage by two or three times from the core skill Empale, even when using a high level pure Strength weapon such as Carnation employed by a strength focused character with physical power double that of their magick skill. Generally every part of a conventional melee attack that strikes will also hit with the dark tongue - however some skills will produced multiple dark tongue strikes per single physical hit. A good example is Blitz Strike which can deal multiple dark strikes per single connection, plus the final shockwave. The dark strikes are based on the magick and physical power of the shield in an approximately 8:3 ratio. Power scales strongly with the magick of the shield, and modestly with shield strength and core magick. Core power is also high. The strikes are able to do physical damage - thus Golem discs received additional damage when Dark Anguish is enchanted; yet at the same time the enchantment adds the ability to harm physically resistant creatures such as Ghosts. The power of Abyssal and Dark Anguish are the same, however whilst Dark Anguish hits only once per melee strike, Abyssal Anguish can hit multiple times (for Hack up to three times per strike), thus mulyilying damage. Shockwaves Shockwave is produced from heavier melee attacks and Perfect Blocks. It is not generated from magick spells incanted with a sword or mace (such as Ruinous Sigil, Stone Forest or Magick Cannon). For melee attacks the shockwave is generally in the direction of the attack. All offensive spells cast with the staff also produce a shockwave in front of the Arisen, non offensive spells including types such as Sopor do not. Shockwave production is extremely rapid with the core Magick Bolt, and can serve to protect the Arisen's frontal arc in combat. The shockwaves do a small amount of magick damage, that scales modestly with total magick. It has a good chance to cause stagger. Additionally the shock waves can inflict poison or torpor if an enhanced rusted magick shield is used to incant the spell. Some attacks produce more shockwaves than others - the extended core skill Dire Onslaught is good, producing a total of four shockwaves; whilst the chain of Hack only produces one on the final blow. The final action of the initial cast of Abyssal Anguish produces a shockwave of itself. Notes *To cast Abyssal Anguish the incantation must be allowed to fully complete - there are two "charge bars" to fill - if the first only is complete then Dark Anguish will be cast, even if the skill has been upgraded. *The extreme power of the enchantment is due to its striking multiple times per standard melee attack, in combination with the spell effectively adding the secondary's (magick shield) magick power to that already in the primary weapon. **This is the only skill in the game that will create a dual-element attack. **Also the only skill that effectively combines primary and secondary weapon attack powers. *While the casting time is moderate, it is long enough to make it difficult to recast in the middle of a fight. * Despite being an "enchantment" of sorts, it is unfortunately not affected by the augment Perpetuation. *Whilst this spell can be cast whilst unhanded - the effect will immediately dissipate. *The dark enchantment does not register in the Status Effects listing. *Dark damage is not boosted by the augment Ferocity, even if a core skill attack is performed - however the base core skill attack will be treated separately and will be boosted by Ferocity if applicable. *Abyssal Anguish doesn't strike a Great Cannon sigil, nor do its shockwaves. Furthermore, the Abyssal enchantment doesn't increase Great Cannon orb power. *On completion of the spell's incantation, a small shockwave is produced. This shockwave causes some smaller creatures like Goblins to cower in fear, and may inflict debilitations, including Elemental Debilitations from permanently enchanted shields like the Thunder Kite Shield. * In Dark Arisen when transitioning between areas with the spell already enchanted, subsequent strikes may inflict Blindness, Torpor, Silence, Strength Lowered, Defense Lowered, Magick Lowered and Magick Defense Lowered on the first hit against some enemies. **This also occurs with to the Mystic Knight's elemental shield counters. ** Witnessed on Harpies, Drake, Thunderwyvern, Cursed Dragon and Frostwyrm. **Other creatures, such as the Ox are not debilitated, but the offensive power of the spell is lost or greatly reduced on transitioning - i.e. whereas a single hit would usually kill the creature, now multiple strikes are required. **In Dragon's Dogma transitioning between areas causes Abyssal Anguish and shield counters to expire. Videos Category:Skills Category:Magick Shield Skills Category:Dark Based Skills Category:Enchantment skills